The present invention relates to a process for decreasing the permeability of a permeable subterranean earth formation. More particularly, it relates to an improved process for timing a deposition of asphalt within a relatively low temperature earth formation being treated by the injection of a self-breaking cationic emulsion containing asphalt in the manner described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,316. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,316 is hereinafter referred to as the U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,316 patent and the pertinent portions of its disclosure are incorporated herein by cross-reference.
As indicated in the 3,901,316 patent, the utility of plugging the pores of subterranean earth formation is known and numerous prior procedures have been proposed for doing so by injecting asphalt-containing emulsions.